


Opposites Attract

by ProLazy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxious Castiel, BAMF Charlie, Bullied Castiel, Caring Dean, Emotionally Hurt Castiel, First Kiss, Football Player Dean, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Popular Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProLazy/pseuds/ProLazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean starts to fall for Castiel when they get paired together for a science project, but Lilith tells Castiel that isn't the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: popular, football player Dean somehow falls for the small and nerdy asthmatic Cas or something along those lines? Xxxx

Dean was late again.

He ran down the hall to the science lab and skidded to a halt outside the door. He took a moment to straighten his jacket and comb his hands through his hair a few times before going inside.

As expected he was met by a cold glare from his professor.

"It's nice of you to join us, Dean."

"Sorry, football practise went on longer than I expected" Dean said sheepishly.

"Mmhm" his professor responded uncaringly. "Everyone else has already paired off to start planning their projects. Although, I believe Castiel still needs a partner."

He indicated to a small teen on the front row. He looked up at Dean and gave a very shaky smile. 

"Sure" Dean beamed back at him.

He went to sit next to Castiel.

"Hi! I'm-"

"Dean Winchester" the smaller teen interrupted. "I-I know who you are. I mean of course I do, everyone does, you're on the football team, n-not that I really enjoy football, I-I'm sure you don't want to hear that though, a-and I'm rambling. Please stop me."

Castiel was blushing profusely but Dean found his shyness very endearing.

"That's okay, I get that sport isn't everyone's thing" he assured the smaller teen.

"Oh, it’s especially not mine. I don't even take gym. W-well I can't, really; I'm asthmatic."

"Okay" Dean nodded. "I won't bore you talking about it."

"N-No! I'm sorry" Castiel said, looking like he was starting to panic. "I-I'm sorry that you got stuck with me. I mean, you're so p-popular and I'm just s-so...not. I don't want people to m-make fun of you for being s-seen with me."

"Hey" Dean said with a worried frown as he placed a hand on Castiel's lower back. The other teen was shaking and his breathing seemed a little intense. "Are you okay? Do you need me to get you some water or something?"

"No, I'll be fine" Castiel sniffed. "I'm sorry, I just get anxious sometimes."

"Okay" Dean said as he ran his hand gently up and down Castiel's back to soothe him. "And please stop apologising. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm looking forward to working with you."

"Thank you" Castiel said offering Dean a very meek smile. "You're nice" he stated with some surprise. 

Dean laughed softly. "Am I not supposed to be?"

"No, it's just that...some of the other boys on the football team aren't so nice to me."

"Which ones?" Dean asked with clear anger. "I'll kick...uh, I'll talk to them."

"It doesn't matter" Castiel tried to assure him. "I think we should write something down" he whispered when he saw their professor eyeing them suspiciously from his desk.

"Good idea" Dean mumbled, offering the professor a small wave and a fake smile.

\-------------------

Three weeks passed and Dean and Castiel had been working on their project together almost every night. Most of the time they didn't actually get much done because they would just talk to each other about their chaotic families, interests, and basically anything that sprung to mind.

Dean was mostly astounded by how smart Castiel was. He felt guilty because he didn't feel like he was doing much of the work, but Castiel was very encouraging and didn't make Dean feel like he was stupid. On top of his endearing personality, Castiel's beauty was a bonus.

Dean couldn't pretend that he wasn't falling for the small and shy teen. He didn't care what his supposed 'friends' thought of Castiel; Dean thought that it was good they were so different. He was very protective of Castiel; if one of his teammates did make a snide comment about Dean 'hanging around the nerdy weed too much' he was quick to take them down a notch.

Meanwhile, Castiel had grown a lot more comfortable with Dean and could now feel relaxed in his presence. Although he didn't dare approach Dean when he was with his friends, Castiel found him very easy to talk to. He was still wary about not wanting to tarnish Dean's image though, and he was sure if he did want to ask Dean on a date he would simply be laughed at, or worse.

One day Dean and Castiel had agreed they would work at Dean's house that night. However, Dean had football practise first so Castiel said he would come and watch. He brought his friend Charlie with him so she could explain the game.

"Dude, I don't really know jack about football" she confessed once they arrived. "I just know cheerleader practise is on at the same time."

Castiel shot her an amused smirk and shook his head slightly.

"Which one is this dreamboat you won't stop talking about then?"

"I don't talk about him all the time!" Castiel mumbled embarrassedly.

"Yeah, you do" Charlie claimed as she nudged his shoulder lightly. "So, when are going to ask him out?"

"Charlie" Castiel hissed, his cheeks turning red. "He's right there."

"Oh" Charlie said with a thoughtful pout as she nodded. "I approve."

"Good" Castiel said.

Dean turned around and saw Castiel. His smile instantly broadened and he waved at the smaller teen. Castiel smiled shyly and gave a small wave back.

"So, when are you going to ask him out?" Charlie asked again with the same enthusiasm.

This time Castiel merely looked startled at the thought. "D-do you think I should?"

"Duh!" Charlie exclaimed. "You've obviously fallen hard for him, and the way Dean lit up then just from seeing you probably means he feels the same."

"You're joking right?" A girl sat behind them said with a disbelieving scoff. 

Castiel and Charlie turned around to see Lilith sat with some of her followers.

"W-what do you mean?" Castiel asked quietly.

"Well, Dean is a popular attractive guy who's into sports. Why the hell would you think he would be into a sad little nerd like you? He's probably just using you to get a good grade."

"How about you shut your mouth before I slap those fake blond highlights from your airhead?" Charlie threatened.

Lilith just rolled her eyes and turned away to talk to one of her clones.

"Cas, don't-" Charlie started to speak as she turned back to her friend, but she found that Castiel was already making his way down the steps, wiping his eyes and trembling.

"Cas!" She called again as she started to go after him, but when she saw Dean approach the smaller teen she decided to hang back.

"Cas, what's wrong?" Dean asked as he stepped in front of him.

"N-nothing" Castiel whimpered as he tried to push passed. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not" Dean said sternly as he placed his hands on Castiel's shoulders. "Please, tell me what happened?"

"A-are you just using me?" Castiel asked as he looked up at Dean with tears streaming down his face. "Or d-do you just feel sorry for me?"

"God, Cas, no" Dean said with clear hurt and sadness for the smaller teen. "Why would you think that? I've loved spending time with you."

"B-but Lilith is right" Castiel sobbed. "We're so different and-"

"Wait. Lilith?" Dean said with contempt. "That bitch was harassing you?"

"She was only speaking the truth" Castiel claimed. "I'm not good enough for you."

Dean couldn't stand it anymore. He cupped his hands around Castiel's cheeks and forced the smaller teen to look at him. Castiel was the sweetest person Dean knew; he didn't deserve to have all that hurt swimming in his eyes, all that self-doubt. Dean wished he could take it away in an instant.

He wished that he'd done this sooner.

"You're perfect for me" He said before he pressed his lips gently against Castiel's.

Castiel was taken aback at first, but he soon eased in to it and forgot his anguish.

Dean pulled away and smiled down at Castiel, wiping the smaller teen's tears away with his thumb.

"Th-that was nice" Castiel said.

"Good" Dean laughed. "And if anyone ever tries to hurt you again please let me know right away." 

He looked up at Lilith and saw her watching them with her jaw hanging low. One stern glare from Dean was enough to make her shut it and shuffle away.

"Does this mean....that you'd...like to..." Castiel stammered.

"I believe the partners of sport team members often get to wear these" Dean said as he picked up his varsity jacket from the bench and draped it over Cas' shoulders.

Castiel wrapped it around himself tightly and grinned. 

He was happy again.


End file.
